psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Society for Psychical Research
The Society for Psychical Research (SPR) was founded in 1882 by three dons of Trinity College, Cambridge, Edmund Gurney, Frederic William Henry Myers, and Henry Sidgwick, because of their interest in spiritualism. The Society has a membership of 5,500 and an average revenue of 5.2 million pounds per year.Its headquarters is in Marloes Road, London. The Society holds no corporate opinions: all opinions expressed are those of the individual members. It publishes the quarterly Journal of The Society for Psychical Research and irregular Proceedings, and holds an annual conference. History Its purpose was to encourage scientific research into psychic or paranormal phenomena in order to establish their truth. Research was initially aimed at six areas: telepathy, mesmerism and similar phenomena, mediums, apparitions, physical phenomena associated with séances and, finally, the history of all these phenomena. The Society is run by a President and a Council of twenty people. The organisation is divided between London and Cambridge, the London headquarters were initially at 14 Dean's Yard. An American branch of the Society was formed in 1885 as the ASPR, becoming an affiliate of the original SPR in 1890. Famous supporters of the society have included Alfred Lord Tennyson, Mark Twain, Lewis Carroll, Carl Jung, J. B. Rhine and Arthur Conan Doyle (who was shamefully duped on at least one occasion by tricksters). The Society was especially active in the thirty years after it was founded, gaining fame for the Hodgson Report debunking Madame Blavatsky and the Theosophical Society in 1884. In 1997 Vernon Harrison, a member of the SPR, published an examination of the Hodgson Report. According to Harrison's examination, the Hodgson Report is not a scientific study, it "is flawed and untrustworthy" and "should be read with great caution, if not disregarded." (Harrison 1997) He concluded that Hodgson's case against Madame H. P. Blavatsky is not proven and stated: :I cannot exonerate the SPR committee from blame for publishing this thoroughly bad report. They seem to have done little more than rubber-stamp Hodgson's opinions; and no serious attempt was made to check his findings or even to read his report critically. If they had done so (...) the case would have been referred back for further study. Madame H. P. Blavatsky was the most important occultist ever to appear before the SPR for investigation; and never was opportunity so wasted. (Harrison 1997) Most initial members were spiritualists but there was a core of 'professional' investigators - the Sidgwick Group, headed by Henry Sidgwick, a formation pre-dating the SPR by eight years. The Society was wracked by internal strife, a large part of the membership (the Spiritists) leaving as early as 1887 in opposition to the approach taken by the so-called intellectuals. Remark concernng the persons in italics: Eleanor Sidgwick was the wife of Henry Sidgwick and the sister of both Arthur Balfour and Gerald Balfour. Today The Society still exists and states its principal aim as "understanding events and abilities commonly described as 'psychic' or 'paranormal' by promoting and supporting important research in this area." Of its initial aims, the most successful has been the gathering of data relating to the history of the paranormal - the SPR has built up an extensive library and archive, part of which is held at the University of Cambridge. The Journal (usually abbreviated JSPR) is peer reviewed and respected in the field of parapsychology. The Society still has many well known figures among its members, including parapsychologists Dr.Susan Blackmore, Ciarán O' Keeffe, and Louie Savva. Investigators of spontaneous phenomena (hauntings, etc.) include Maurice Grosse and Guy Lyon Playfair who are best known for the Enfield Poltergeist. References *Vernon Harrison. (1997) H. P. Blavatsky and the SPR. ISBN 1-55700-119-7 External links *SPR home page *The Society for Psychical Research Scandal *The Committee for the Scientific Investigation of Paranormal Claims *[http://www.survivalafterdeath.org/articles/dingwall/responsibility.htm The Need for Responsibility in Parapsychology: My Sixty Years in Psychical Research] by Eric Dingwall, a history and evaluation Category:Paranormal phenomena de:Society for Psychical Research nl:Society for Psychical Research ja:心霊現象研究協会